Te recuerdo
by black-love-lupin
Summary: Los recuerdos vuelven la mente de Sirius y Remus. SLASH


**HOLA! AQUÍ OTRO FF DE SIRIUS/REMUS ( Q RAROOOOOOOOO) BUENO YA SABEIS SI NO OS GUSTA EL SLASH NO LEAIS**.  
  
P.O.V SIRIUS  
  
Sirius Black estaba en Azkaban mirando por la ventana desde donde se podia ver la luna llena. Luna llena, cuantos recuerdos le traia, penso en cuando se convirtio en animago, en como se divertia corriendo y ladrando y penso en Remus. En él era en la persona en la q mas habia pensado en Azkaban , dia y noche, durante 12 años lo habia tenido en la cabeza y recordo como lo conocio

* * *

-_Hola, necesitas ayuda?- le pregunte a un niño q parecia perdido_

_- Ah, hola bueno esq no se donde esta el anden para ir a Hogwarts _

_-No? Bueno no te preocupes yo te llevare, me llamo Sirius Black_

_- Yo Remus Lupin encantado_

* * *

Recuerdo lo q senti cuando me miro con sus preciosos ojos dorados, fue una sensacion muy extraña y ese calor q me envolvio ( n/a: ay q cursi me quedo). Pasaron los años y aunque James era mi mejor amigo con Remus sentia un extraño sentimiento.Era como si al estar con el estuviea en paz. Recuerdo cuando nos enteramos de q era un licantropo.Remus acababa de llegar a la sala comun mas palido y cansado de lo habitual. Nosotros lo estabamos esperando.

* * *

_- Hola chicos me voy a dormir estoy muy cansado del viaje _

_- No nos mientas mas Remus _

_-Q-que quieres decir Sirius? _

_-Lo sabemos todo_

_- No se de q me hablais_

_- Somos tus amigos xq no nos lo dijiste??_

_- N-no te entiendo _

_-Sabemos q eres un licantropo Remus_

_- Yo-yo lo siento mucho pe-pero esq te-tenia miedo de q me abandonarais- dijo llorando _

_-Remus por favor no llores- dije abrazandolo- no te vamos a dejar por eso, jamas lo haremos, nunca lo hare- esto ultimo lo dije en un susurro para q no me oyeran._

_- Muchas gracias chicos, sois geniales os quiero mucho_

_- Nosotros tambien te queremos mucho Remus_

* * *

Cuando vi llorar a Remus me dolio mucho, verlo asi me partia el corazon y fue al abrazarlo cuando supe lo q me pasaba: estaba enamorado, enamorado de uno de mis mejores amigos.  
  
P.O.V REMUS  
  
Mientras Sirius recordaba esto, el mismo Remus estaba comenzando a hacer su baul para ir a Hogwarts.Estaba guardando sus libros cuando una foto cayo al suelo, las cogio y mira q la foto era una en la q salian el y Sirius abrazados. Esa navidad Sirius se quedo en Hogwarts y a mi me toco irme a casa. Me hubiera gustado quedarme con el porq fueron las peores navidades de mi vida.Echaba mucho de menos a Sirius y no dejaba de pensar en el. No podia dormir y me pasaba el dia mirando sus fotos. Por fin llegaron el final de las vacaciones y tenia q volver a Hogwarts. Me sentia muy feliz y solo queria ver a Sirius._

* * *

_

_-REMUS- grito Sirius cuando me vio llegar y me cogio en un gran abrazo al q correspondi de igual manera. _

_-Hola Sirius q tal las vacaciones?? _

_-Muyyyyyyyyy aburridas porque te he , es decir, os he echado de menos y tu?_

_- Tambien os he echado muxo de menos  
  
No nos habiamos dado cuenta de q mientras hablabamos seguiamos abrazados. Habiamos estado asi casi 10 minutos _

_-Q pasa? Os habeis quedado pegados jejejejeje- dijo James. _

* * *

Muy sonrojados nos separamos y pude ver en los ojos de Sirius una expresion q no habia visto nunca no sabria explicarla.  
  
Me senti muy feliz cuando Sirius me confeso q me amaba. Fue el mejor momento de mi vida. Recuerdo q me cito en la torre astronomia diciendome q le tenia q ayudar con esa asignatura. A Sirius no se le daba muy bien mentir y me di cuenta de q algo estaba tramando.

* * *

_-Remus ya quiero decirte algo muy importante_

_- Q pasa Sirius? _

_-Yo estoy enamorado _

_En ese momento senti como mi corazon se rompia, como el alma se me cayo a los pies, empece a sudar, me costaba respirar, intentaba no llorar.  
  
-A-asi? Y de quien?? _

_-Pues de......  
  
Pero Sirius no continuo porque vio q a mi se me escapaba una lagrima q no pude controlar.  
  
-Remus q te pasa? Q tienes? _

_-No me pasa nada _

_-No me mientas_

_- De verdad estoy bien, dime de quien te has enamorado?_

_- No lo imaginas _

_-N-no. Es Susan? _

_-Susan? No ella no y sabes porque? Porque a mi me gustan los chicos -OO _

_-Yo estoy enamorado de ti Remus_

_- Pe-pero como?_

_- No se como paso solo se q te amo, te necesito mas q a nadie en este mundo. Se q no me corresponderas pero tenia q decirtelo y...... _

_-SIRIUS_

_- Uh? Jejejej di-dime_

_- Yo-yo....tambien te amo y muchisimo _

_-De verdad?_

_- Si de verdad_

_- No sabes lo feliz q me has hecho mi moony  
  
Sirius cogio a Remus por la cinturo y lo beso dulcemente_

* * *

Aquel fue mi primer beso, el mas bonito y el mejor porque me lo daba la persona q mas amaba y amo en este mundo.  
  
FIN  
  
Ayy soy pesima para los ff jejejejeje.


End file.
